Software and software-related documents and materials may be generated and updated by engineers, technical writers, and other people, as well as automatically by software development systems. Over time, errors can be introduced, such as typographical errors, grammatical errors, misspelled words and/or incorrect punctuation. Some words may be correct in native usage and spelling, but may be known to be become a problem upon translation to another language. Errors can be corrected manually or automatically, and the time at which the error is detected during a development or production cycle can determine the cost of finding and correcting the error, or the ultimate cost of the error if it is not detected at an opportune time.